


Keep Quiet, Sweetheart

by PrickleBrickleCitrus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sort of creampie, Transdroid Connor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrickleBrickleCitrus/pseuds/PrickleBrickleCitrus
Summary: “Gotta be quiet, sweetheart,” he whispers, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of Connor’s ear. “Better not let anyone know what I’m doin’ to you.”





	Keep Quiet, Sweetheart

The alley isn’t a good location, but frankly, Hank doesn’t give a shit. It’s been three weeks since they’ve had time for more than a kiss, and Hank’s been going mad. He knows Connor has been, too, can see the way the android’s been eyeing him in the car on the way to crime scenes and the glances they share at the station. It didn’t take much convincing, pulling Connor down the dark corner and pushing him against the wall, even as Connor tells him that someone will hear, maybe they should wait until they get home.

Fuck that. Fuck going home, Hank thinks, because he’s frustrated and by the time he pulls down Connor’s pants the android’s already a wet mess and he’s rock hard in his jeans. He’s got two fingers already working their way into the slick heat of Connor’s body, his head falling back against the brick with a dull thud. He moans, unashamed, in to the space between their lips and Hank’s catching them (those pretty little things) with his teeth, biting and sucking like his life depends on it.

Connor ruts against his fingers and tries to pull them deeper inside him, begs Hank for more, please Hank, more. Hank’s other hand flies up from Connor’s hip and slides roughly over his mouth, gripping tight. Connor’s eyes snap open and he’s watching Hank with that gaze like a fucking hawk.

“Gotta be quiet, sweetheart,” he whispers, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of Connor’s ear. “Better not let anyone know what I’m doin’ to you.”

He can feel Connor swallow against his hand, sees the way his eyes roll back into his skull as Hank crooks his fingers deep inside, his thumb rubbing hard at his clit. Connor groans against Hank’s hand, his eyes rolling back into place as he eyes the older man. Hank knows that look.

“Don’t you fucking dare turn off your voice,” he growls. Connor’s breathing heavy, his chest heaving as Hank undoes him inch by goddamn inch of his fingers. Hank wants to fuck him real bad, but Christ if it doesn’t twist something deep and dirty inside him to control Connor like this.

Connor nods the best he can through Hank’s ministrations, keening softly with each rough stroke of the older man’s thumb. When he’s sure Connor will comply, Hank pulls his hand away from Connor’s mouth, grabs both his hands and pins them as high as he can above his head. He pushes as much of his body as he can up against Connor, grinding his cock against the side of his thigh. The android struggles to keep a moan from escaping his lips and Hank stares him down. He drives his fingers as deep as they’ll go inside Connor’s body.

“You want them to find us, Con?” Connor shakes his head vigorously. They both know getting caught like this would be extremely detrimental to both their careers. Hank leans back in to Connor’s ear, voice deep and rough with lust. “You want them to find you like this, with my hand between your legs, my fingers rubbing you off?”

Connor’s hips buck forward towards Hank, a short and breathy sound escaping him. “No, Hank, no, I -” He shuts his mouth, head falling forward against Hank’s shoulder as he bites his own lip hard. Hank rewards him with a third finger, stretching him out and filling him in the sweetest of ways. Connor only bites his lip harder as his fingers curl tight around Hank’s hand above his head.

“That’s a good boy, Con.” Hank practically purrs in his ear as his own fingers respond in kind, trying to push Connor as hard as he can against the wall. Hank knows he can’t hurt him or break him, but when Connor’s this desperate it feels like he can do anything.

“You want me to fuck you, Connor?”

Connor still has his face buried in Hank’s shoulder, the fabric of his shirt helping to drown out some of the noise from the embarrassing sounds he’s trying to hold back. The android groans at Hank’s words, pulling back to smash his lips against the older man’s, Connor’s tongue sliding as deep as it can go in to Hank’s mouth. Hank breathes against him, harsh and warm and suddenly Connor is practically fucking himself on Hank’s fingers, hips bobbing up and down as rapidly as he can manage.

“That’s it, Connor, that’s it. You want me inside you, don’t you?”

As briefly as he can make it, Hank takes his hands away from Connor’s and works quick to undo his jeans and pull his cock free from the fabric of his boxers. Connor looks down between them, swallows hard and bites back a filthy moan at the sight. He breathes rough from his nostrils and pushes his hips down hard against Hank’s hand, begging in the only way he can.

“Turn around.”

Hank pulls his fingers from Connor’s body and he can practically see the frustration in his eyes, turning the android so his front his pushed against the brick. He tugs Connor’s hips a bit closer to him and lets the head of his cock rest against the curve of his ass. Hank runs a hand along his spine and up towards his hands again. Connor complies without a sound, letting Hank push them tight against the wall as he pushes his hips out more against the warmth of Hank’s dick.

“Please,” Connor begs. His voice is soft and breathy and for a moment, Hank nearly comes right there at the sight of him, his legs spread and his body ready for Hank to fill him. Christ it’s beautiful, but he’s not here to come on Connor’s ass.

Hank grips his cock, thick and warm, and slides the tip along the wetness of Connor’s lips, teasing another ‘please’ from him. He leans down as close as he can, the head of his dick poised just at his entrance. Connor’s pushing back against it but Hank pulls back, just out of his reach.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you, Connor.”

Connor’s trying so hard to split himself on Hank’s length that for a moment he barely hears what Hank is saying to him. Hank tightens his hands around Connor’s and bites hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Say it, Con. Tell me you want my cock.”

Connor can’t help the sound that falls from his lips and his whole body shudders.

“I want it, Hank. I want you to fuck me, please, plea - _oh_!”

Hank’s already sheathing himself inside of Connor before the second please even hits the air and Connor’s pushing back against him, a desperate, hungry mess. Hank doesn’t waste time in making sure that Connor’s ready before he’s snapping his hips back and forth, fucking in to him like it’s the last time they’ll ever do this. Connor is shaking beneath him, his legs trembling each time Hank’s hips connect with Connor’s. The android suddenly lets out a loud, unbidden cry and Hank’s hand quickly clamps tight to his lips.

“What did I fucking say, Connor? Huh?” He can feel, can hear Connor trying to apologize behind his palm but it doesn’t matter, not when he’s buried balls deep in Connor’s pussy and feels like he could break the android in half. “You want them to find us, don’t you? You want them to see me fuck you like this, want ‘em to know how much you love my cock?”

Connor’s still moaning against his hand, quieter now, but if they don’t finish soon they’re bound to attract a lot of attention. Hank adjusts his angle quick before he’s pounding in to Connor again, one hand keeping him up against the wall and the other gripping his face so tight he’d bruise if he weren’t an android. Connor’s pushing back against him with each thrust and it drives Hank wild, knowing how much Connor wants this, how much he wants to be filled.

It isn’t long before Hank can feel the android’s body noticeably tense beneath him and he growls, fucking him harder.

“Gonna come for me, sweetheart?”

Hank can’t help himself as he pulls his hand from Connor’s mouth and slides it back in to his hair, fisting the strands and pulling hard. Connor twitches beneath him and shudders as his head is yanked back. Connor swears under his breath as his whole body tenses and Hank can feel the walls of him tighten around his dick. The android comes hard, his body seizes and Hank fucks him through his orgasm, too far gone to care about the string of absolutely filthy sounds that echo through the alleyway. He leans down and bites Connor’s ear again as he pulls his head closer to him.

“That’s it, Connor. That’s a good boy.”

Connor loves the praise and Hank knows this, can tell by the way he still angles his hips to meet each of Hank’s thrusts even after he comes. Hank’s close and he knows he’s going to see stars with this one.

“Want me to come inside you, Connor?” Hank asks, and Connor cries out in to the air, begs Hank to fill him up, begs Hank to give it to him. It’s all Hank needs and his release hits him soon after. Hank was right after all - he sees stars in his vision as his whole body shudders, his hands gripping impossibly tight to Connor’s head and hands as his hips stutter against Connor’s body. The android moans, low and deep in his throat at the feel of Hank’s seed inside him and Hank feels like he could come again if Connor keeps that shit up.

They sit there for what feels like an eternity, Hank’s head resting against Connor’s shoulder, close enough to hear the whir of fans within his body. Hank’s drenched in sweat but he doesn’t care, doesn’t care how boneless he feels because he swears this is the best sex he’s ever had. Connor is the one who moves first, trying to right himself against the wall as Hank pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants. Connor looks positively wrecked and Hank can’t help but laugh a little at the sight. He helps Connor get his clothes back in order, the android watching him with detached fascination. They’ve never had sex quite like this.

“You okay?” Hank asks. He cups Connor’s face with his hands and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. Connor nods, slow.

“I’m okay. I’m just… that was. A lot. But I’m okay.” Connor’s got his eyes closed and he’s still breathing a little heavy, but Hank can tell by looking at him that he’s got that jelly-leg feeling.

“C’mon, let’s get outta here.”

Connor wraps an arm around Hank’s middle to steady himself (and Hank is grateful, he’s not so steady himself) as they walk back to the car. Their ride home is a comfortable silence: Hank feels more relaxed than he ever has and Connor’s slumped in the passenger’s seat, eyes half-lidded as he watches the buildings pass by.

They turn on to Hank’s street, and Connor faces him.

“Hank?”

“Hmm?”

“When can we do that again?”

Hank pulls into the driveway and swears he’s never felt more in love.

“Whenever you want, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Twitter Jericho's fault, those horny, filthy bastards. Totally worth it though.
> 
> @pricklebrickle on twitter


End file.
